Pirates of the Caribbean: The Story Continues
by Audrey Depp
Summary: From the time they were children, Jack Sparrow and William Turner had always wanted to be Pirates.As they grew, Capt. Bootstrap Bill was ready to head on a voyage across the sea. With Will's sis, Sam, it was about to get rough. If you loved POTC (movie),


As the sun faded into the distant friend known as the sky, Sam's russet auburn locks glistened as they flew behind her sun kissed neck. She closed her eyes as thoughts and dreams of better days than those just spent with her brother on a ship far off at sea, drifted through her imaginative mind. Samantha was always the adventurous type. She was full of spirit, just as her mother, Josephine Samantha-Anne. Sadly, she had died 2 years after giving birth to her two lovely children, William Bill and Samantha Anne Turner. Their father Will Turner, and his brother and sister in-law; Aunt and Uncle (to Will and Sam); Jillian and Woodrow Turner was all that was left of the direct blood line of the Turner family. Samantha and William, both being 13 years of age, were hardly ever separated. They did everything together; shared stories of gliding across the seas with pirates, and allocating conversations with their older friend, Jack Ronald Sparrow. He was a good farm boy, bursting of fortitude and temptation to reach the open horizon and take the seas as his home. Though he was only 17 at the time he was apprenticed to Mr. Turner. He knew one day that he would be out on his own, captaining his own ship. He had no idea that that would be coming all too soon.  
  
In the farm estate owned by the Turner's, off the coast of Mexico City in Ensanada, are held to be many memories that were once lost but are now recovered and found. So the story goes, that young Jack, being the farm boy of this place, fell in love with Sam the day she was born. When he looked into her gorgeous eyes the day she came into the world, Mr. Turner appointed him his right hand man as well as the husband who would wed his daughter someday. Of course, Mr. Turner would be a part of said wooing. One day when the sun was still young and little 10 year old Sam was out wondering in the farm; Jack caught a glimpse of her dancing with a tip-toed glide across the dusty farm grounds and around the hay stacks. Samantha turned around and noticed his light smirk and alleged:  
  
"Hello farm boy. What brings you here?" She slowly ambled over to his curious gaze. "I saw you dancing." He explained. "I thought maybe you were an angel sent from Heaven come to take me home." Jack began to day dream.  
  
Samantha smiled. "You know nothing of Angels, Jack!" she giggled.  
  
"Yes I do!" He insisted as his curious gaze turned into a look of compassion while his deep chestnut colored eyes darted like fire. "The day I looked into your eyes was the day that I knew they existed."  
  
Samantha climbed onto the hay stack he sat upon and gawked fiercely back at him. "You are too young to talk of such things, Jack!" Samantha scolded not understanding her own thoughts. "You are but only 14! I am only 10! You do not see me prancing around talking of unspoken Angels!" Jack leaned all of his weight forward and put his face directly in front of hers. He gazed into her faultless hazel eyes and replied:  
  
"But I have seen them, and they have been spoken of, Miss Turner!" Then he jumped out the small farm house window and went back to his daily chores.  
  
Samantha watched him run to the cow fence as her hair blew with the wind. She wondered what he had meant. He had never seen any Angels, and she knew that for a fact, because she would've been the first to know. "What is wrong with that boy?" she pondered allowed, lost in her own thoughts and concerns.  
  
Suddenly she felt a small piece of hay tickle her head, but how'd it get there? She gazed above her and saw her nosey brother smiling at the top of the stack. He had mischievously thrown a piece atop her ginger tresses.  
  
"What are you up to lil' sis?" She glared at him and reminded him that she was in fact 5 minutes older than he. "Yeah sure, you may think whatever you want to, whatever floats your boat, Sam." He rolled his eyes.  
  
"May I also remind you that it is incredibly impolite to eves drop on one's conversation, William?" Samantha scolded. He smirked once again and glided down to the hay stack she sat upon.  
  
"I wasn't eves dropping! I just happened to hear what you two were saying. I had fallen asleep up there and then came you prancing and dancing around! And then came Jack! You two woke me up with your quarreling!" Samantha threw a handful of hay in her brother's tanned face his brown eyes tightly closed so not to get dirt in them.  
  
"We were NOT quarreling, we were talking, and you know it!" William toppled down the stack of hay and looked back up at her.  
  
"Listen, Father is calling us for dinner, he says it's important. So I suggest if you don't want to be in trouble like yesterday, then you should show up this time." Samantha jumped down with a holler:  
  
"It was not my fault that you locked me in the pig pen so I couldn't get out William!" William giggled as he darted out the door. Samantha quickly ran after him.  
  
It was at dinner that their father, one of the highest thought of men in all of Ensanada, a "patron" they called 'em those days; Next to Governor Swann he was the uppermost held man; was to tell them of his voyage he had planned across the Caribbean.  
  
"A voyage, Pa-pa?" Samantha asked in awe. Her imagination was going crazy! Hundreds of rapid thoughts about what was to come were floating through her creative mentality.  
  
"That's right my dear, a real voyage, in a ship across the extended swift ocean!" He explained before shoving a fork full of his meal of mashed potatoes in gravy and turkey with stuffing into his mouth. Samantha was so overwhelmed with excitement that she could not eat her dinner. She scooted her plate up in front of her and waited for William to do the same, but he kept shoveling the delicious feast into his mouth.  
  
"Are you going to eat that?" he asked with his mouth full. Samantha gave him a disgusted look and turned her head. "I'll take that as a no." countered William as he grabbed for her plate across the table. Mr. Turner laughed at his children.  
  
"A little bewildered are we sweet pea?" He asked his gleaming daughter.  
  
"Yes Pa-pa, just a bit. What are we going to do on said voyage?" she curiously inquired.  
  
Jack slowly walked in as not to make a huge racket. He tip-toed past the immense dining hall, but Mr. Turner noticed him leisurely prancing by.  
  
"Come now Mr. Sparrow!" he called after him. "Come join the family for dinner, you are always welcome at our table! When have you ever thought otherwise, son?" Jack peeked into the room, and slowly made his way in. "There's always a place for you at this table, Jack! You should know that."  
  
"Oh, I do know, sir. It's just I was out doing my chores. I was on my way to clean up before coming in. I didn't want to wreck your nice meal." He quickly retorted with no hesitation.  
  
"Well then, go wash up and then please come listen to what I have to say! It includes you. After all you are my apprentice, boy! Oh, what I do, I know you shall do well someday!" With that Jack nodded and headed for the wash room. When he returned he took his place at the table next to William.  
  
"Three years from now, children, you shall be a witness to the greatest pirate voyage of all time."  
  
"PIRATES???" Sam exclaimed! "But father, they are wretched creatures. You've said so yourself."  
  
"Why, Sam, for a young girl as yourself, you have such a large mouth full of words!" Her father laughed in amusement. "Yes, pirates me love! A whole fleet of 'em. However, you mustn't speak of this to any of your friends, darling, for in fear of your father's health. If Governor Swann or Mr. Norrington were to hear of this, we would be greatly harmed!" William perked up a bit. He knew that going against the law was not the polite thing to do, and he wondered since it was so terribly wrong, why was his father not abiding by it?  
  
"Father," he began. "If Governor Swann cannot know of it, if we are not allowed to speak of it, why are we even doing such?" Mr. Turner cocked his head and put down his fork, wondering how he was to answer the question.  
  
"Back in my day, William, I was known as Bootstrap Bill. I was the greatest pirate of them all and I have the brand to prove it!" He pulled up his cotton sleeve and revealed to them a "P" branded into his right arm. Samantha gasped in amazement. How could her father have kept this from her all of these years?  
  
"I met your mother at a place known as Tortuga, one of the roughest places in all of the Caribbean. She was a maid, related to the bar tender, a good old friend of mine named Barbossa. 'Tis her cousin. For several years before you two came about, we sailed the seas searching for treasure, and yet just today he sent me a telegram of a voyage we cannot refuse! The Black Pearl, being the fastest ship in all these waters, was the ship I used to Captain.and this lad here." He continued while pointing at Jack. "Was just three years old then, a year before you children were born. Young Jack here became my apprentice, he too is to learn how to be a pirate like me self! William, you are a bit too young, but when you grow old enough you shall too!"  
  
"Pa-pa, if you were a pirate, why are you not one now? Why did you leave something you loved so much?" Samantha questioned.  
  
"It was a hard time for your mother and me, being on the sea all the time. We knew it was time to take a rest. So, we sailed to Ensanada, here my family had a good name, splendid friends to the Governor. Just about the same time you were born, his wife gave birth to Miss Elizabeth, and we have been good friends since. Now we are here in this large estate, and I am ready to go back into those waters. There is an old treasure that we must get to, hidden in a place called Isle de Muerta. The very Aztec gold from Cortez himself is hidden within! They say that there is a curse holding it there. We are going to find out! And my children, you will be coming with me! Now, there will be no buts about it. If you will not eat now darling, Sam, it is time for you to get to bed! CAROLYN!" He called for the maid.  
  
"You called my Lord?" She peeked her head in through the large doorway.  
  
"Yes, please fluff Samantha's pillows and get her night gown out, as it is her time for bed. I will be up in a bit to tuck her in! Go on Sam."  
  
Samantha got up from the table and walked out the door with Carolyn. She turned around and softly whispered: "Goodnight Pa-pa, I love you."  
  
Mr. Turner smiled and replied: "I love you too, darling! Now go to bed, I will be up in a bit!" He winked as she finally left.  
  
Sam tucked her head into her pillow and sighed. Her window faced the dancing stars that winked ever so gently in the midnight sky. She softly lifted her head and gazed out the pane, remembering what her mother once told her at age two; "Look at the stars Sam, see how they shine? When I die, I'll be up there waving and smiling at you, you can always remember that. So when you see them wink, wink back. And when you see a shooting star, make a wish, for it shall come true with my blessing!" Samantha smiled at such a wonderful thought. Then came a light tap on her door, it creaked open and the tender glow of her father's warm face peeked in.  
  
"Princess, you must rest your head down on your pillow for it is way past your bed time." He gently paced in and sat next to her atop her soft feather comforter. "What are you thinking about, Love?" He asked while gently stroking her head.  
  
"Pa-pa, mother is in Heaven, right? Even if she was a pirate?! William has told me horrible stories about where Pirates go after death. He said they go to a never ending Hell full of fiery pits of sulfur and Demons parading around with sticks poking at you until you rot!" With that Mr. Turner gasped at his daughter and covered her ears! She smiled at him and replied: "Yes Pa-pa, I know. Be careful little ears what you hear, but he is my brother!"  
  
"And brothers do not lie? Now, Sam. You know better than to believe everything you hear!" He soothingly scolded.  
  
"But Pa-pa, I didn't believe him. That's why I asked you!" Mr. Turner smiled and kissed his daughter upon her forehead.  
  
"It's getting late, Love. Get some rest. Tomorrow you have a big day ahead of you!" Mr. Turner turned out the glowing lamps on the sides of her bed as he left the room. He gave her one last fatherly glance before leaving for William's room to tuck him in. Samantha laid her head back down upon her plumed pillow and gazed out the window once more.  
  
When she noticed a star had winked, she winked back. She looked harder to see if she might notice a shooting star, but none had come that night. She wanted to make the biggest wish she could. Samantha wanted to be a Pirate's maiden just like her mother. She was aware her heart had been set for that long ago, but now that she knew her mother was one, she yearned for just that position more than ever.  
  
Samantha felt an overwhelming peace and serenity as she listened for each clash of the coastal waves right outside her veranda. She loved keeping the window open, so she could smell the sweet salty aroma of the crashing ocean waves, and feel the soft breeze brush against her cheeks as she drifted off into a deep sleep. Yet, unexpectedly she heard an unfamiliar creaking noise coming from outside. Could it be that one of the pirates her father spoke of was angry at him and had come to take revenge? Sam jumped up out of her covers and jotted towards the window to close it, only to notice it was just Jack who was climbing up the banister to come see her.  
  
"Farm boy!" She harshly whispered after him. "What are you doing at this time of night on the side of my balcony? Didn't you think in the least that it was dangerous? Come inside quick before you get hurt!" Samantha reached down to him and helped him climb all the way up the terrace. When he had reached the top he gazed into her eyes once more, still clinging to her warm hand. "Farm boy, please don't look at me in that manner. It gives me the creeps!" Samantha released her hand from his and walked back over to her bed. "You should return to your sleeping quarters where you won't get into any trouble! If Father catches you in here, he will be terribly angry!" Sam perked up from her pillow and gazed at him curiously. "What are you doing in here anyway?"  
  
"First of all, Miss Turner, me name is not 'Farm Boy'! It's Jack! Second of all, I came to serenade you to sleep." He stepped a bit closer to her bed.  
  
"Serenade me? Why would you ever do such a stupid thing?" Then Samantha perked up a bit more and placed her head upon her hands in daze. "What shall you serenade me with?"  
  
"A song about angels!" Jack quietly replied.  
  
Samantha shook her head and remembered what they had discussed earlier. "A song about angels?! Oh, Jack I really must protest! Have you forgotten what I told you earlier? Please do not speak of the unspoken. Sure the Bible must say some things here and there about such, but they do not belong on earth. There have not been and will not be any angels on earth! Now unless you have something else to suggest, then please leave I have to get my rest!"  
  
Jack rolled his eyes. "Well at least you admit that they are not unspoken of, Love! I do pardon the fact that you are contradicting yourself. You say they are unspoken of, ye you mention that they have been spoken of in the Bible, and yet I have mentioned them before as well! You tell me not to speak of the unspoken when they have already been spoken of! You see here, I am 4 years older than you. Do you truly believe that a 10 year old like yourself is in the least bit smarter than I?" He dotingly teased.  
  
Samantha got out of bed in anger. "Do not speak to me in that manner. My father is one of the highest thought of men. He is rich beyond reason, and he was kind enough to take you in! If you wish to stay here then don't raise your voice at me, Farm boy! Now I must get my rest, and no I do not think that I am smarter than you! I am aware of our age difference, and I am glad you are too! Now." Samantha pushed him out the door way. "Goodnight Mr. Sparrow!" She slammed the door shut and returned to her snug bed.  
  
Three years had quickly passed, and both Samantha and Young William were now 13 years of age, ready to sail the great Caribbean with their father. Aunt Jillian and Uncle Woodrow were on their way as well. However the ship they boarded was not the Black Pearl, for if they were caught in such a ship near the shores of their own home, they would be in a great deal of trouble. They were in a fine ship donated by Governor Swann, who thought that it was just a quick trip to the near by lands of Tijuana. It wasn't in the least that Governor Swann was a gullible man, it was merely that Mr. Turner was a great convincer.  
  
Throughout the years they spent preparing for their voyage, both Samantha and William developed a close relationship as they grew up together. Young William was mounting up to be a very handsome man. Even at the age of 13 he had his eye set on a very special lady, Elizabeth Swann. Yes, the Governor's daughter indeed. Her and Samantha had grown very close as well, they were the best of friends, and yet Sam was not allowed to even speak of the voyage she was about to begin. Samantha had grown up into a lovely young lady. In three years she had gone from pretty little girl into a beautiful modest young woman.  
  
During those past years of maturing, Mr. Jack Sparrow had gone away to a superior school, well paid for by Mr. Turner. He felt it was best that Jack get an education before he came with them to the great outdoors and salty bliss known as the ocean. They were boarding the ship, when the young lad charged down the hill in a hurry so that he would not miss his golden opportunity. Now being 17 years of age, Jack Sparrow was ready to court any woman he wanted. Yet, still after all those years, he had his eyes set on Sam. You'd think the lad would've been tired of her. But oh, he wasn't.  
  
Samantha was upstairs in her living quarters grabbing her last bit of necessities when Jack boarded. She ran out with a small handbag in one hand and an open parasol in the other. Now, Jack had not seen her appearance in 3 years timing. He was anxious to see her beauty overflow, and that it did. Casting a shadow upon her face Sam lifted the parasol over her head so that the sun would not fade her blushed cheeks. Jack was then unable to gaze into her eyes as he always used to. Samantha lifted her dress as she walked up the plank and onto the wooden surface of a new world. While doing so, William dashed past her from behind and quickly ran up to their father, now continuing his Chief-hood as "Captain Bootstrap Bill", who was at the head of the ship, as any skipper would be. Samantha lowered her parasol and smiled at the sight of him.  
  
"Oh, Father. You look ever so handsome! I can see why Mother loved you so much!" She let out a smile and lifted her dress once more as she proceeded towards him. Jack had finally caught a glimpse of her warm glow and could not help but grab her arm. Samantha turned around in panic and kindly perceived that it was only Jack. "Mr. Sparrow, why it has been 3 years since I saw you last. Being 17 years of age you do look rather." She paused for a moment. "Fine!" Sam let out a tacky smile, for it was all she had left in tolerance for the boy, and tried to continue towards her father.  
  
"Fine?!" Jack detested. "Whatever do you mean, Miss Turner?"  
  
Samantha turned around and smirked. "I'm choosing my words wisely Mr. Sparrow! I am but only 13 years of age you know! I wouldn't want anyone to get offended, me being a little girl! Why, I am NOT as smart as you, or have you forgotten?!" She leered once more and finally walked towards her father.  
  
"Fine am I?! What?! I'm not good enough for the lass.well she is after all only 13 and I 17. I could pick any lass besides her! And that's what I intend to do. Sure I've loved her since the day she was born, but it's been driving me crazy all of these years. A man must have his options! I shall find someone else; oh mark my words Miss Turner!" He proclaimed under his breath.  
  
The day soon flowed into night as the ship glided across the shadowy sea, and brusquely after they set out for their voyage they reached the shores of Tortuga.  
  
"Now, mind urselves me children! There be many pirates about in these here parts!" Bootstrap reminded his little ones.  
  
"Pa-pa must I come meet Barbossa with you? Can't I stay in the ship where it is safe?" Samantha insisted.  
  
"No 'tis not safe to be all alone on a ship. In fact it is bad luck, Love! If anything, you can have Jack stay with you, if you must. But be rememberin' we are leaving this ship and going onto the Black Pearl, me old ship!" He turned to walk away but Sam, unwilling to leave, grabbed him by the arm. "Sam, really now! What is the meaning of this?! Will you stay or shall you come?"  
  
"Pa-pa I don't want to go, but I protest being alone with such a foul boy as Mr. Sparrow!"  
  
"But, Jack is a good boy!" Mr. Turner gasped. "Why would you be sayin' such a thing, Princess? Now, if you are going to come then come, but if not you will stay here with Jack! Is that understood?" He looked his daughter straight in the eye and nodded before he left.  
  
Samantha despondently let go of her father's arm. She looked down at the ground then back up at Jack, whose eyes were wide with wonder, darting around the dark neighborhood walls like a hawk scavenging for its prey. "Mr. Sparrow." she began; he did not respond or look at her. "Jack?!" she continued. "Listen, I know that you would rather be with Father, but as he had said, it's bad luck to be alone and dangerous for that matter. So will you come help me gather my things so we may head for the Black Pearl when Father and the others arrive?" He kept his view on the new world he was in. "MR. SPARROW!?" Jack finally came back to reality and realized what he had to do. He was stuck alone with Samantha.  
  
"Oh yes, of course it's bad luck to be all alone. So I guess while we search this place you and I will be together!" He finally responded. Samantha shot him a malicious glance, realizing what he had meant.  
  
"NO we are NOT going anywhere!" Sam disputed "We're supposed to stay put! I refuse to leave this spot! Now you are going to help me gather my things so when they arrive we will be able to board the Black Pearl immediately." Jack rolled his eyes and began to look around to make sure the coast was clear.  
  
"Well then, Miss Turner." He gazed back at her with a mischievous smirk. "I suppose you'll be left alone here!"  
  
Samantha gasped in fury. "Oh no you don't! Are you really telling me that you are going to disobey my father's command to stay here?" She charged after and grabbed a hold of his arm.  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow and looked at her straight in the eye as her father would. "Now, Sam, do you always do what your father tells you to?" Samantha thought about it for a moment and then realized she didn't always follow through with his orders, she regretfully shook her head and released her firm clasp. "Ah-ha, so why stop now?! If you come with me, I will make sure that no harm comes to you! You must trust me on this one!" Jack reached out for her hand. Samantha gazed away for a moment and finally looked back at him.  
  
"Oh how I am going to regret this!" She untied her hat, threw it back on the ship and took his hand. He pulled her along as they began to explore on their own.  
  
Samantha felt so out of place. She seemed so proper compared to the girls who appeared to be in nothing but tight-fitted corsets or at least gowns that resembled them. It looked as though they had painted their faces with layers of powder and coloring. They all glared and sneered at the sight of Samantha, but as Jack walked by they batted their eyes and puckered their lips in a flirtatious manner.  
  
Soon enough, they came across a bar known as "Gibb's Place". Samantha grasped tighter as they arrived. There were several intoxicated men lynching all over the domicile. Some were helplessly asleep all about the dusty ground. Others were wide awake with their mouths extended underneath a barrel of beer inhaling each drop. Samantha's eyes widened when she set eyes upon her first real pirate.  
  
A tall man with a large black hat, which housed a feather in the middle, hanging off the right side, carried a sharp bladed sword with him through his massive ashen buckle, and he wore a sterling silver skull ring. He glared at the children with a cold scoff, and bit by bit made his way towards them. When he came into the light, Sam gasped at his horrid display. His ear had one piercing, a hoop of gold, she was surprised not to see one stuck up in his nose. His hair was as platinum as the moon. It was wavy and grew all the way down to his shoulders and even around his face, he had a beard. His chrome pupils held eyes of cobalt, which were full of fury and escapade, and his teeth looked as though they had never been cleaned. They were the most revolting color of tangerine, their vulgar emergence made Sam want to heave. She looked away and tucked her head into Jack's shoulder, grasping his hand rather tight.  
  
"What are you two doing in a place like this? Why this be no situate for them ladies of your kind, Miss Turner!" He sneered once more while letting out a slight cackle. Sam gasped at him staggered to see that he knew who she was. She never once had been there before, how could he have known such a thing? "Yes that's right, Samantha, I know who you be. You be one of Bootstrap Bill's younglings! Tell me, where be your father at a time like this? I've been waiting for him!" He moved a bit closer and Sam pulled Jack back with her only to stumble over a drunken man beneath them. Once again the horrid man let out wicked laughter. "Do not fear, for it is I, Barbossa, surely you have heard of me from your father. 'Tis nothing to trip over Mr. Gibbs about!"  
  
Mr. Gibbs lifted his head from where he laid and noticed the two young ones who had stumbled over him. "Oh hello, children! You shouldn't be here. It's dangerous. I am Mr. Gibbs, I run this place pretty much so. Your father is a well known man you know! Let's see, you must be.why you be the spitting image of Cannon Bird Sparrow himself, you be his son.Jack Sparrow!" he pointed to Jack, smiled and then gazed at Sam. "Ah, and you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen since the day you were born, Samantha Anne! Oh I would've been there every step of the way fur ya, 'cept I had to return to Tortuga to make sure everythin' was goin' well!" He helped them up as he got up himself and smiled at the sight of them two together. "Oh, don't you two make the most charming couple!"  
  
"Oh really now," Samantha griped. "We are not together! Whatever made you think such a naive assumption, Mr. Gibbs?! We are just walking around, going on an adventure of our own! I protested to go, but it was Mr. Sparrow here who made me come along!" Jack giggled at the thought of being Samantha's husband and as Sam shot him a glare he gazed back at her with compassion, making sure she wasn't hurt.  
  
"Well she does speak! I was afraid she was a mute!" Mr. Barbossa snickered. Samantha glared at him. "Oh and she has the evil eye, just as her father. Well I can see the resemblance quiet well!" Mr. Gibbs laughed along with him this time. "Tell me little one, where be your brother? Is he out with yer father?" Jack finally decided to open his mouth and speak for a change.  
  
"He is out and about with Captain Turner. He shall return with such!" Mr. Gibbs gave a look to Barbossa and smiled.  
  
"Why, Mr. Sparrow, you do have a tongue as well! It is good to hear, for you will be a great pirate someday. The young apprentice to Captain Bootstrap Bill!" He declared.  
  
Samantha shushed Mr. Gibbs. "Do not speak of such things as pirates around us! If Governor Swann is to find out where we are or what we are about to do, we surely will be hanged as any pirate would be!" Again Mr. Gibbs and Barbossa shared a giggle.  
  
"'Tis not important around these parts, Love. It's safe to say such things! You do not see any Governor around these parts. Why he is back yonder fur miles!" Barbossa countered.  
  
"Yes, indeed he is, but what if his soldiers are around, what if one of his fellow musketeers just happens to pounce out and we are caught.what if." Samantha began to ramble on. Barbossa and Mr. Gibbs allocated laughter amused once again by Sam's odd perspectives.  
  
"My do we have a big imagination! You have no need to worry, Sam! You will be safe! No one is to get hurt!" Mr. Gibbs tried his best to calm her. "Come now, inside until your father gets here. I wouldn't want you two to be running around not knowing what you are getting yer self into! I would say the best bet for you two would be you'd die sooner than you think if you continue on! They be rough people those dogs out there! Come on now.Let's go on inside. I'll scrounge up a couple of co-cos for ya two!" Mr. Gibbs gently pushed them inside the bar. Mr. Barbossa silently trailed him like a spider gliding down its web.  
  
When inside, Samantha clang onto Jack once more, though he did not have a sword or any weapon of that sort, she knew that he'd always protect her. The light was dim, with modest oil lamps on the walls here and there. Some of the same women Sam had seen outside had either stalked them or just strongly resembled their skankish style. They were dancing around in hoop skirts, pulling them up and down, showing off their fish net tights. In the corner was a piano that was being played by a woman wearing a show-girl dress, it was the basic style, the black top with two pink strips on either side and a fluffy skirt to match, with a pink feather in her hair sticking almost 10 ft. high in the air, or so it seemed. Suddenly, a familiar voice called from behind them.  
  
"Why, Barbossa old buddy, you've found my scheming daughter and her handsome side-kick Jack Sparrow!" They turned around to see Mr. Turner with William, Aunt Jillian, Uncle Woodrow, and the rest of the crew trailing behind them. "Now Sam," he began in a disappointed tone. "I thought you were going to stay at the ship! I went back to maybe persuade you to come, but you had already trailed off and left your hat behind!" He handed Samantha her flowery laced up hat and gave her a stern gaze. "'Tis impolite to disobey, especially when yer father is a Captain! I do have other things to worry about than just you, Love!" Samantha looked away saddened by what she had done.  
  
"It was my fault she ran off, Captain Bootstrap!" Jack stepped forward, releasing himself from Sam's fixed grip. "I persuaded her to come with me! I wanted to explore, this being my first time to Tortuga and all." He confessed.  
  
"Oh Jack, you are so deprived of the imagination, boy!" Mr. Turner replied with a slight chuckle. "This be, about yer third time to Tortuga. When you was just a young lad, yer father, me good friend and great pirate, Jonathan "Cannon Bird" Sparrow, traveled with me. That is until he died of cholera, a sad death it was! But nevertheless he wanted me to take you in since yer mother passed away right after yer birth and all, and that I did. So, you roamed these here shores with me upon several times I should say!" Jack tried to remember the visions of what Bootstrap had just told to him, but he did not have an ounce of that memory left. All he knew was he had a passion for piracy as his father before him.  
  
"I know not of all these stories you tell!" He consented. "I was only a babe then! I am seventeen now! I would not remember such!" He concluded.  
  
"Well." Samantha began to chime in. "I remember some things my mother told to me when I was two, just before she passed away! Maybe it is possible for you to remember some of the things.Look back for the possessions you hold dear in your heart. That is how I remember what Mother once said.Then again.What do I know? I'm not as smart as you, remember Mr. Sparrow!" She stared at him while fixing her hat on, and then turned away. Jack shrugged and became silent from then on.  
  
Mr. Gibbs came whistling over with the children's hot-chocolates he promised. Gibbs handed them to Jack and Sam, and as he gazed back up he gasped to see his old friend Bootstrap Bill before him.  
  
"Oh, well I'll-be a rabbits tail! If it isn't Bootstrap Bill in the flesh!" He chaffed. "Well, come now, grab a table, we'll talk! I'll find a place for these young ones to catch a few Zs!"  
  
A few minutes later the children were upstairs, huddled together to keep warm while slowly drifting off to sleep. Aunt Jillian and Uncle Woodrow were having a good time with a few old friends in the far left corner of the bar in the upstairs lounge. The others were downstairs having a cheery old time, drinking up their beer and rum discussing the details for their expedition.  
  
"So, Bootstrap, you old scum! What are we to do next? I say first order of business, we must get rid of Samantha. I state we should send her back home to be with her friends. She will have a much better time there! And besides, all women bring bad luck when entering pirate ships as the Black Pearl!"  
  
"Agreed," chimed in Gibbs. "I have had too many experiences where women screw everything up. It is best that the young Lass go back home with her Aunt! Her Uncle may stay!" Mr. Turner gave a defiant stare between the two of them.  
  
"I will not leave my only daughter behind or her aunt for that matter. Why, Samantha is my pride and joy and I shall not leave her behind on such a voyage. She will NOT bring bad luck. Turners only bring about good luck, never bad! Why, it was me wife that saved both yer lives before! Have you forgotten?" He reminded them while giving a stern gaze.  
  
"Well.yes.I suppose that is true. But young ladies such as Sam, how are we to know she will not grow to turn her back on us? She is young after all, once she sees the foul things we do, why the poor girl will be scared out of her wits. She'll think of us somethin' crazy and want to go home. She would do anything in her power to make sure that the voyage be stopped!" Barbossa guaranteed. Mr. Turner let out a slight chuckle.  
  
"She is just a little girl, but of only 13 years. I assure you she does not have much power, especially not over her father, who happens to be the captain of the ship. She cannot and will not do anything to harm this expedition. I assure you once again! If anything she will be of great help indeed!" He took a swig from his jug of beer then continued. "If she is anything like her mother, she will save the day with her adventurous spirit and imagination. If she is anything like me, she will help captain the ship and do her best to maintain orders and follow through. She is nothing of the sort like you, Barbossa. She shall obey the rules when she is given them. She will not bend or twist them as you have done before. And Mr. Gibbs, she is nothing of the sort like you.She will not lead us to the damned as you have before! We were almost goners if it wasn't for me good wife! Who, by the way, has the same name as me daughter. She shall do fine! Now on to the next business! We shall not discuss this any further!" He sat his large jug of beer down and gazed back and forth at Mr. Gibbs and Barbossa. "What say you Barbossa?" Turner concluded, quickly changing the subject.  
  
"Do we have a crew?" Barbossa jeered.  
  
"I have conjured up a few friends, they be sitting over there yonder!" Mr. Turner pointed to a table over by the piano in the far corner of the room. "It is not a lot but it should do until we find more! Mr. Gibbs, how you be in that department? I bet you full well you've done much better than I!" He pointed the attention towards Gibbs.  
  
"Yes of course, you know I'd never let you down! I've got about twenty scoundrels here in this bar that be willing to risk them lives for such a treasure! Should I be gettin' them, Captain?" Gibbs beamed.  
  
"Yes, please do. We need as much as we can get!" Mr. Turner instructed. With that, Mr. Gibbs got up and yelled at the top of his lungs:  
  
"YOU SCUMS AND SCOUNDRELS I HAVE NATTERED WITH! COME FORWARD AND ACCEPT YER VOYAGE FOR YONDER BETTER THINGS ME LADS!" Mr. Gibbs sat back down in his seat, and at least 20 or 30 people surrounded his table. He gave an innocent smirk to Turner and articulated: "that be enough fur ya, Capin'?"  
  
"I do not see why we cannot be down there with Father too!" complained William. "It is our right as his very children to be there with him! We are after all, practically grown up!" He pranced from wall to wall in rage like a tiger in a dead bolted cage.  
  
"Oh pipe down, Will! We'll get our chance! Just wait for the opportune moment! When Father is situated he will call for us! But please for now, just sit down! You are making the room even colder with your cynical bickering!" Samantha shivered, huddled up in a little corner in the unpleasant rigid room they were trapped in. The window was wedged open so it could not fasten shut. It was the only room where there weren't any inebriated men lodging, therefore it was the single room possible for the children to stay in for the night, until things were situated with the crew members. "Oh, that wretched window! Blast it!" Samantha cried. "Oh, why couldn't Mr. Gibbs find a more suitable room? Oh what am I saying, this is after all a bar! There are no suitable rooms here!"  
  
Jack too pranced back and forth with William, only in the opposite direction. It made Samantha dizzy. He had his hand against his chin which indicated he was in mode of thought.  
  
He finally stopped and gazed at Sam. "What do you say to escaping and finding out what they are saying down there?!" Samantha gasped disapproving.  
  
"Jack, let's not get into that again! Father was disappointed in us the last time we left. What if he is finished and clambers up the steps looking for us and we happen to be gone again? I don't want to risk it! I will stay here. You and Will can leave me. I'm bad luck anyway!" Jack glowered at her not understanding what she meant.  
  
"Whatever do you mean, 'bad luck'?" He inquired.  
  
"I overheard Barbossa talking to Father a minute ago. I found that if I hold my breath long enough I can hear a bit of what they are saying!" Jack looked at her taken aback. "He stated that I shouldn't come because I am bad luck, because I will be a woman someday! He says that all women who board a pirate ship such as the Back Pearl only bring bad luck, and Mr. Gibbs agreed! How foul can you men be?" She glared back and forth and William and Jack, both had stopped prancing. Samantha folded her arms around each other, rubbing them up and down, trying her best to keep herself warm.  
  
"We are not all foul, Sam! Most of us are very respectable!" Jack decreed.  
  
"Oh?" Samantha contemplated while walking forward scowling at them. "Is that so? If it were, Mr. Sparrow, then you would follow orders when they are given!" William giggled. "AND YOU WILLIAM! You would not lock people in pig pens, or throw hay on their perfectly clean hair! You too would also obey orders AND would mop the floors once and awhile when it is your turn to!" Samantha folded her arms. "With that said, gentlemen, if you are to go, then go! I will have no part in your display of disobedience!" She turned her back and gazed out the window. A man who appeared about Jack's age with stubble on his chin and yellowish teeth almost as terrible as Barbossa's smiled and waved at her. Sam gasped atrociously and tried to close the window, forgetting that it was jammed. He kept snickering and made his way into the bar. She turned around and looked at the boys once more. "On second thought.uh.I shouldn't be left alone, so if you shall leave I will only come for my safety!"  
  
"Ah, you finally noticed the yellowed teeth man bellow, eh?" Jack teased while walking forward. "He seems fond of you. He's been watching you since you entered the room. Well of course he couldn't see you when you were in the corner, but every step you made towards us, he was looking!" Samantha fastened her hat tighter. "You are very beautiful Samantha, you should know that. You shan't be left alone! Not ever! I make it my hobby to protect you!"  
  
"And you shall do such when we try to find out what they are saying downstairs, come on!" William pleaded while pulling Jack along. Jack forced himself away and held out his hand for Samantha to grasp and she had before. But she scorned and lifted her dress as she walked past him towards her brother. "So much for wooing her!" Jack murmured to himself before leaving the room.  
  
As the children made their way down the narrow stairs, Barbossa was making a deal with one of the crew members. Jack perceived the sound of their undertone when over hearing his name dreadfully whispered through the hisses of Barbossa's speech, He grabbed a hold of Samantha's dress just enough to make her stop while holding onto her brother's shoulders. She glared back at him.  
  
"I beg your pardon, Mr. Sparrow! That is my dress you are clinging to. May ask why it is you grabbed there.?" referring to the outstretched peace of clothe, the only thing that separated him from her underside. She tried to pull her dress away, but his grasp was as tight as an Ivy vine around a terrace. "LET GO JACK!" She demanded. Jack pulled her back and put his hand over her mouth. Sam tried to let out a penetrating shriek but Jack had a hold of her hand too, and he squeezed it tight as he whispered gently into her ear.  
  
"Be silent, Love! Barbossa is dealing me off to some gambler!" Samantha began to breathe calmer. Jack wouldn't let go. He kneeled down holding Sam's light weight on his knee and his wrapped arm as still as he could to listen to what they were saying. William had turned around and noticed the stiffness.  
  
"What's going on?" He impatiently whispered.  
  
"Shhh!" Jack insistently shushed. William sat down on the part of the stairs he stood at and decided to listen to whatever it was they were eves dropping too. He thought he might as well join in on the fun if he was to go along with it.  
  
"Now, what be yer wager, sir?" Barbossa continued to bargain.  
  
"Well, the boy is a very good boy you say, and I am taking yer word for it, not something I'd do everyday ya know. So.I say.He be me slave if he does not follow through?!" The man rubbed his hands together in delight.  
  
"Oh come now Bo'sun, that's a bit too much. Jack is a very fine boy, He is very fond of the Turners and the Turners are very fond of him! I say, if he is to be the one to find the treasure, we create a mutiny and steal it from 'em. Then we abandon him on a little splinter of land, where he cannot escape!" Barbossa sniggered.  
  
"Ain't that more drastic than me plan, Commodore?" Bo'sun questioned.  
  
"Commodore?! But, Captain Bootstrap hasn't given him that position yet! What is he up to?" Jack thought to himself.  
  
"Well, aren't you a bit picky?! I think that marooning that good for nothing lad is the best bit ever! It will give us more pieces of the treasure, and a chance to woo Samantha when she is older! That girl will make a fine wife someday! With Jack out of the picture it will do us some what easy to get her!"  
  
Samantha flinched and was soon unable to breathe. "His wife?! YICK!" she mulled over in her mind. Jack still had his hand over her mouth and was not about to let go of her. He was as still as ever, and it appeared as though he wasn't breathing himself.  
  
"Now, Commodore, she is only 13, you are but almost 60.that to me is demented and sickening!" Bo'sun confronted the issue. "But we are pirates, and I do see your point, she is a fine young lady indeed!" He smiled as he pondered on the thought of her doing house chores and picking up after him, cooking him dinner and moping his ship. "Oh yes indeed, she will make a fine, fine maiden for any pirate!"  
  
"No, NOT for me you idiot! For Pintel! He has been looking for quiet sometime now.and I know that Sam will do him some good, unless you want to do some wooing for yourself. All is fair in love and war you know!" Barbossa scoffed once more. Bo'sun joined in with Barbossa's immoral chuckling.  
  
"I would love to get me some of her! What a fine prize! Yes a fine prize indeed!" He chanted.  
  
Sam tightly swallowed, as a tear began to roll down her rosy cheek. Jack felt the wetness kiss his hand and finally took his attention away from Barbossa and his scheming. He gazed at Samantha to notice that her eyes were full of concern and frightfulness. Jack lovingly gazed straight into them and began to stroke her head with his free hand.  
  
"I won't let anything happen to you! I promise!" He kindly stipulated. He then kissed her upon the forehead then went back to eves dropping on the demoralizing frauds. In all of this, he did not remove his hand from Sam's mouth.  
  
"When shall we move forward with the plan?" Bo'sun articulated.  
  
"In time, Mr. Bo'sun! In time.When we have that blasted Bootstrap's full trust, and he promotes me to Commodore instead of that good for nothin' Gibbs. We must get the 'ole fool to believe that Jack is the one creatin' the mutiny so that Bootstrap's trust fur him goes down the pipes! You follow me?" Barbossa ranted.  
  
Mr. Gibbs came trailing up to them and grinned.  
  
"Another round of beers fur ya good folk?" He conversed in a half intoxicated state.  
  
"Sure, why not!? Good 'ole Mr. Gibbs! You'll never fail us, will ya?!" Barbossa put his arm around him as they, all three, walked off. William stood up in anger he was hidden in the crowd in the middle of the stairs with Jack and Sam, so neither Barbossa nor Bo'sun could look back and notice him.  
  
"Why, that good for nothing fraud! He makes me so sick! Why I oughta go over there and show him a thing or two!" William collided his fist into his hand in anger. Jack released his stiff clasp around Samantha's mouth and helped her back onto her feet.  
  
"Are you going to be okay?" He benevolently counseled. Sam didn't speak, nor did she move. She was in great shock, and wasn't sure what to say or how to respond. "Samantha?! Will ya be alright?!" He asked again. Sam looked at him then at William, both had their eyes on her.  
  
"We can't just stand around here and let that fool, Barbossa try to woo me and try to throw you over board Jack! We have to tell Father, and we must do so now!" Samantha picked up her dress and charged down the stairs.  
  
"WAIT! Sam! NO!" Jack called after her. He ran up to her and finally caught up, then grabbed her by the arm. "We mustn't make a scene. We should do it in private!"  
  
"Either way Jack, our lives are in jeopardy. I want him to leave Barbossa behind! If he doesn't, think of what may happen when he makes it seem as though you have committed the mutiny! I couldn't bear to lose such a dear friend, or be auctioned off to some, ugly old pirate!" Samantha confessed. "This will not be easy to convince Father, but I know with all three of us.I think we can do it!" She gazed at William. "He would rather die than displease his children!" With that Jack unconfined her arm and they began to walk towards Mr. Turner's table. He was making a list of all the crew members in alphabetical order, and what their job was to be when on the voyage. Enraged, Samantha pushed her way through the large crowd. "PA-PA!" She shouted. "PA-PA!" Mr. Turner heard his daughter's call and told the crowd to split so that she may get through.  
  
"What is it, Love? It must be very important fur ya to be disobeyin' me again! You should be in bed, sleepin' all yer cares away!" He did not move from his seat, but he gazed over at his daughter with compassion. Sam then ran to the front of the table and put her head as close as she could to his.  
  
"You must listen carefully! This is urgent, and you must listen to every word I say!" Samantha replied in a vital voice.  
  
"What this be about, youngling? As you can see, I am a very busy man. I do not always have time to be fatherin' ya now!" Mr. Turner questioned.  
  
"Barbossa and Mr. Bo'sun are nothing but foul men! While coming down the steps we overheard them plotting to create a mutiny towards Jack and make it seem as though it was Jack who did the mutinying! Now before you say anything, both Jack and William were with me when we heard such! You must believe us Pa-pa! They are nothing but trouble! They should be discarded from the voyage! Why, Bo' sun is already referring to Barbossa as Commodore and you haven't even given out such a position! Further more." Mr. Turner put his mouth to his daughter's lips.  
  
"I have heard enough! Now I know you don't like Mr. Barbossa, nor his crew, but to lie is not what a lady would do!" He scolded.  
  
"Father! I am NOT lying! Why would I lie about such?! I heard his cowardly voice through my own ears. Every word that was spoken! When have I ever lied to you? When have I ever had you doubt my motives? If you do not believe me perhaps if you heard if from the lips of Jack or William! But not I, your own daughter. Your own flesh and blood! The eldest of your children by exactly five minutes! Or perhaps you won't believe me because I will only bring bad luck to the voyage?" Mr. Turner rasped and gave her an unyielding fatherly gaze.  
  
"Where did you hear such nonsense?!" He demanded.  
  
"The window was jammed in our room upstairs. If I held by breath long enough I was able to hear every word that you were discussing with Barbossa and Mr. Gibbs." "Well, maybe you were just hearing things in your dreams then while you slept, Love! Anything is possible! I do not believe that Mr. Barbossa is capable of plotting against me, being his cousin in law and all!"  
  
"Family has nothing to do with it! Barbossa is a foul man, and I will not enter any ship with that man on it! Do I make myself clear?!" Samantha hollered.  
  
Jack and William finally made their way through the crowd, and noticed the gleam of anger in Mr. Turner's face.  
  
"If you do not enter the ship when Mr. Barbossa and his well bodied crew enter, you will be left behind! I will not turn back around to come get you! Do I make myself clear?" Samantha glared straight into his eyes.  
  
"Crystal!"  
  
"Well then, you must go back to your dreams. I have concluded that you were hearing things through your sleep!" Mr. Turner dismissed her.  
  
"You cannot deny what you said Father. I know you did discuss kicking me off the ship once before! I heard your conversation, though you agreed I do not bring bad luck, you did second guess it! Therefore I know you do not believe in me! So why should I go on said voyage with a father who does not even trust his own flesh and blood? Further more, sleep has no part in this! I couldn't get a wink of it! The room was freezing and some stalker was watching my every move. I couldn't very well fall asleep in such a state as a bar! And I do not intend to! If you truly loved me, you would question Barbossa's loyalty to you, for your own safety!" Samantha leaned back into the seat that was behind her.  
  
"Captain Bootstrap, it is true. We all heard what Barbossa said! He does not have an ounce of loyalty for you and he never will! You must see it! Realize it somehow! He was auctioning me off to Bo'sun, and plotting to woo Samantha for a man named Pintel! Why would we lie about something so.ghastly and tainted?" Jack stepped forward.  
  
"I do trust you, Love!" Mr. Turner continued discussing the matter with Samantha, understanding what Jack had said. "I defended you! I did not once second guess you! It's just.your authority is out of line! You should not have come up to me in such a manner! Why would Barbossa auction Jack off to Bo'sun? Why would he plot to woo my own daughter for some man I do not know that well! I know you would not lie children, but where is the proof of said conversation? That's all I'd like to know!"  
  
"We are the proof, Father!" William blared. "If you would rather trust Mr. Barbossa over us.then we see where you stand. And if Samantha stays behind, so will I!" He walked behind Sam's chair and placed his hands upon her shoulders. Jack stride over to William's side.  
  
"We are a team, Captain Bootstrap.Mr. Turner! We are a family and if you would rather trust your crew, and those PIRATES rather than us. We see your motives, crystal clearly!" Jack defended their stance.  
  
"I love all of you, Jack, you as me own boy! So, I will do as you say! I will question his loyalty. But I will not confront him right away! If you three keep yer eyes out fur any familiar behavior as you have seen tonight, then lemme know! I will have open ears fur ya now on!" Samantha sprinted up out of her seat and embraced her father.  
  
"We will not let you down, Pa-pa! We are only looking out for our safety! Oh but do not let Barbossa know that we have told you. If he finds out, he will surely do something drastic!" Samantha kissed his cheek and let go.  
  
Barbossa crept his way through the crowd and to where Samantha stood. He sneered at her then at the rest of the children.  
  
"Isn't it past yer bed times children?!" Barbossa scoffed.  
  
"We do not have bed times Mr. Barbossa, we simply fall asleep when we can, and tonight we cannot for we do not have beds or a cozy room. We simply cannot just fall asleep all huddled up in a small corner of a tight fitted room where the window cannot shut!" Samantha folded her arms and glared back at him.  
  
"I don't see why not, Miss Turner? Why all you need is a good strapping young lad to cuddle up with!" Barbossa scowled at Jack and then continued on when looking back at Sam. "Why, I know of a few men.young lads who would love to be with you in said place! Quiet strapping I'd say!" Samantha grimaced at him, walked over to Jack and took hold of his hand. Jack gazed at her confused, yet contented.  
  
"Well, how can you be certain that my type is yours? I am quiet fine with Mr. Sparrow and my brother!" She gazed at Jack. "Jack has done nothing but care for me! He saw me shivering and thought it would be good to come downstairs where it is warm so that I would not catch a cold! Mr. Sparrow is a good young man, though it may seem he is a bit smarter than I, let us not forget the age difference!" Jack smiled remembering what she was referring to.  
  
"Why haven't you ever forgotten that conversation yet?! You have such a vivid memory if you still remember that!" Jack chortled. Samantha gave a sweet smile back and replied:  
  
"You haven't forgotten it yet yourself Mr. Sparrow, and.Because the Angels, that have truly been spoken for, once asked if they could serenade me to sleep!" She taunted.  
  
"Are you referring to me as an Angel, Miss Turner? I thought you said they don't belong on earth!" Jack implied.  
  
"That I am, Mr. Sparrow! No you see.only the ones who are sent by God himself are allowed to step foot on earth, and you were sent by God to protect me.well in the way I see it!"  
  
"I should be saying the same to you, Miss Turner!" Jack grinned.  
  
"Well why haven't you then?!" Samantha asked. With that Barbossa pulled them apart. "I beg your pardon, Mr. Barbossa! That was rather out of line and not your place!"  
  
"Captain Bootstrap, can't you see Mr. Sparrow's motives are impure to the most they can be! Why just look at the way he was clingin' to her hand! A young lad of his sort should not be wooing said ladies in such a place as a bar! He should be helpin' her along, keepin' her out of trouble, rather than disobeyin' the rules!" Barbossa barked confronting Mr. Turner on said facts.  
  
"Say what you like, but I did once appoint Mr. Sparrow as my son-in- law!" Samantha gazed at her father surprised as he continued. "And I intend to keep it that way! True there should be no wooing in a place like this, but children will be children. Puppy love is what they call it!" Mr. Turner returned to his work, jotting down names he had acquired and fixing them into alphabetic order. Barbossa slammed his hands upon the table and glowered back at Mr. Turner straight in the eye.  
  
"Look here, Bootstrap! Don't you see what they are trying to do?! Why, they are deceivin' you to the fullest! Puppy Love, my rabbit's foot! They want to run away again, just watch as they disappear before your very eyes! Where be your children now?!" Suddenly, while Barbossa distracted Captain Bootstrap with his bickering, Bo'sun and few other immoral men grabbed the children from behind, covering their mouths and dragging them along to the next room so that Mr. Turner could not see where they were off to. "You see, they are all but fiends! They will deceive you more and more until you realize that they are only being little angels so that they may run off again!" He turned around and gazed behind him. "Oh you see! Where be yer little younglings now?!" Barbossa stepped aside. At first Mr. Turner rolled his eyes yet when he finally looked up from his work he perceived that they were gone.  
  
"Alright Barbossa," Mr. Turner stood up out of his seat enraged. "Where did you take them?!" He folded his arms, and sternly frowned at Barbossa.  
  
"I don't have the slightest idea what you mean, Captain! Why, they just ran off as I had said! Oh, but don't let it bother ya, you just finish up here and I will gather yer younglings!" He deceivingly assured.  
  
"You will do no such thing until you explain yourself, so-called Commodore!" Barbossa scorned at Captain Bootstrap. "I have heard from many you are now referring to yourself as Commodore Barbossa when I gave you no such promotion on this expedition! Explain!" Barbossa began to stutter, being tongue-tied.  
  
"I wonder who it is you heard such from, Captain!?" He queried  
  
"That be none of your concern! Now explain yourself or I shall consider releasing you from the guest list!" Mr. Turner demanded.  
  
"It was nothin' but a mere joke, sir! Me associates and I, we were only hoping such! Oh please accept me utmost apologies! We meant no harm, we all can dream can we not?" Barbossa pleaded.  
  
"As it be, in the current situation, let it be said that I do question yer trustworthiness to this here voyage! Now please leave me be so I shall finish this crew managing!" Mr. Turner sat back down and began his work once more. "Mr. Jones!" He hollered for the next member.  
  
"Yes, Captain! Whatever you say!" Barbossa vilely mocked while staggering away. "Oh those children must've overheard something! Mark me words! I will find out!" He hissed underneath his breathe.  
  
The children had been taken to a dimly lighted storage cellar on the side of the bar. It seemed more like a cave than anything; for it was empty and none of the shelves had been stalked. There was no way out but through the creaking barn-like wooden entrance they were thrown through. Jack and William collapsed onto the rigid ground as each were viciously chucked into the tavern. When they were about to jostle Samantha down where her brother and Jack lay she bit Bo'sun's hand which was wrapped firmly around her mouth. He growled out of pain and let go of her once she stamped down on his foot and ran away.  
  
"GRAB HER!" He commanded through clinched teeth. "No woman is worth this!" Bo'sun murmured as he sat next to the side door making sure the two lads didn't escape while everyone else was out trying to catch Sam. She darted helplessly through bushes and around the entire bar until she was sure they were in a bust and were unable to catch up with her. She looked behind her and noticed a few of his thugs catching up, so she darted inside. She saw Mr. Gibbs snoring at his usual rocking chair by the fire place. She thought maybe if she woke him up she wouldn't have to explain herself as she would to Father. Samantha slipped through a group of men and crawled between their legs as Barbossa's crew began to catch up. They stammered inside and looked around for the little girl, but she was nowhere in sight. A tall scraggly man with a peculiar situated eye gave out the orders.  
  
"YOU! Go look over there by Mr. Turner, she could be trying to contact her pa-pa!" He instructed one of the men. Samantha kept crawling through legs after legs until she reached the stairway where she was before. From there she bent down. She saw Barbossa confronting the skinny fake-eyed man.  
  
"Where be the younglings, Ragetti?" He requested.  
  
"Well.you see one of 'em just ran off, the girl.she's gone missing. We can't find her anywhere. We suspect she's tryin' to tell her pa-pa but she ain't nowhere around there." Ragetti began to stutter. "The truth sir, is she gone and bit Bo'sun's hand when he tried to throw her in, and then stepped on his feet. She scampered off just like a little rat!" Barbossa got straight into his face and took him by the neck.  
  
"You find her, or I'll have your head as well as every last one of yer thugs' scampering around like a little rat! Am I understood?!" He ridiculed making the grip tighter.  
  
"Ye.Yes sssir!" Ragetti stifled. Barbossa let go and stormed outside. "MEN!" Ragetti called out. "Come back! I think we should resort to something else rather then scattering around. She's a fast girl she is!" The crew came back around Ragetti.  
  
"What's your idea this time? And it better be good, cuz we don't want our 'eads rollin' round none!" A stoutly short man cried out.  
  
"No worries, Pintel! I have a good idea!" Ragetti assured. "Where be Twigg?"  
  
"Aye, I be here!" A murky skin toned man with gold teeth and dreadlocks stepped up. He was without a shirt, and had extremely powerful arms full of muscles. "What be yer reckoning now?" He asked as the rest of the crew came about.  
  
"I say we search in groups that way, when we find her, she will make less noise and she won't be able to get away! If we work in teams we can find 'er quickly and bring 'er back to where she 'ought to be!" The men looked around at each other surprised.  
  
"And I thought you were goin' to have a bad idea!" Pintel admitted. The crew let out a cheer and in groups of four went out to rummage around for Samantha. None of them had yet reached the stair way, and Samantha could see where they were. She was in no danger yet. But she worried. How was she to get over to Mr. Gibbs? She then realized she still had her hat on. She would be easy to recognize in a crowd if she was to walk out. She then sparked an idea. She untied her hat and quietly ran up the steps. There in the corner of the upstairs hall was a mop and broom. She took both of them and dragged them along with her as she went to the corner of the railing. Samantha laid them up against the barrier and tied her hat around the mop's 'bed of hair', to make it seem as though someone was still wearing such. She then snuck up to a man sleeping in a chair grasping onto a bottle of rum. He snored up a storm as Samantha slowly crept up and took from him his hat. She pushed him up a bit and stripped him of his coat as well.  
  
"Sorry old chap!" she whispered. "A girl has got to do, what a girl has got to do for her safety!" She then went back into the shadows and unclothed herself from her dress. She was now in nothing but her britches and undergarments. Samantha twisted her hair into the man's oddly smelling hat and placed on the coat. She then took her dress over to where the broom and mop sat and bunched them together. Then, Sam placed the dress around the two and buttoned it onto them. From behind, it looked as though the mop and broom was a young lady, the girl that Barbossa's rotten, good for nothing squad was after. So, Samantha placed the model of her in the corner and draped the 'hair' and hat over the railing to make it seem as though she was leaning over the stair way. She then ran down the steps and hoped that no one had noticed her do such. She buttoned up the coat and was well on her way.  
  
"Look yonder!" Twigg hollered, pointing to the dress. "Is that 'er?" He asked one of his teammates.  
  
"By golly I think it be!" the pirate declared. They began to run that way, followed by a few other groups, Ragetti and then Pintel. While they stammered up the steps and began to fight over who got to capture her, Samantha fled from that spot and woke Mr. Gibbs as quickly as she could.  
  
"MR. GIBBS!!" She shook him as she kneeled down at his side. "Mr. Gibbs I need to talk to you! Please wake up! They'll find me!" Mr. Gibbs swung his arms about and snorted as he awoke. His bottle of rum flung from his hand and splattered everywhere onto the wooden floor.  
  
"Blasted, bottle! They shouldn't put rum in such breakable glass!" He blubbered then in fright noticed Sam. "By Davy Jones! Who on earth are you?!"  
  
"It's me, Mr. Gibbs! Samantha! I'm hiding from Barbossa and his thugs! They are after me! Father has no part in knowing. Barbossa has kidnapped the others and I must get a hold of someone who can otherwise protect me from his gang! Please! Will you help?!" Sam beseeched. She placed her hand upon his knee as she stooped by his legs.  
  
"Well of course I'll help you, Love! Anything for the Turner family! Is that them yonder?" pointed to the group of arguing operates at the top of the stairs.  
  
"Yes, they think that mop and broom with my dress and hat is me! They still have yet to notice it's a false model! I knew that if they argued about who would get to capture me, it would give me enough time to get to you before Father! Now come on! You must get up and help me relieve Jack and William from the basement! There is no other way for them to get out besides at the top, but Barbossa is standing above them, no doubt questioning them! You must get over there and save them! I will linger behind. I must not let my sight be seen! Who knew we would get into so much trouble in one night?! And we haven't even started our voyage yet!" Samantha dotingly sighed.  
  
"Truth be told, Sam!" Barbossa's been planning this from the day he sent out that telegram! We must hurry if we do not want Jack and Will to be harmed! Come along!" Gibbs took her hand and got up out of his seat. He helped her off her knees and they began to make their way towards the door. Samantha pulled the cap over her face so that they would not notice it was her. "Now, what gave you the idea to dress like a boy?"  
  
"I am in nothing but my britches and a coat I stole off a drunken man! Does that explain enough to you?!" Mr. Gibbs shot her a funny glance. "I knew that they wouldn't recognize me in just my britches and a hat 'n coat I stole off an intoxicated man!" She explicated.  
  
"Well fancy that!" Mr. Gibbs giggled. "Well now, what be yer fake name fur now missy?!"  
  
"Just call me Mr. Smith! Smitty if you like!"  
  
"Alright then, Smitty! Where we go off to?!"  
  
"Just keep walking towards the door! You will see what Barbossa is up to!" Samantha strayed behind him a bit and as they reached the door Gibbs leaned back against the wall in order to hear what he was saying to the children. Samantha did the same, and kept an eye out for any of Barbossa's men.  
  
"Now, you tell us where be yer sister, William, and no harm shall come to her! We promise!"  
  
"She was smart enough to escape wasn't she? What makes you think that I am in the least dumb enough to tell you where she ran off to! I will not let her down. She is smart enough so that she will disappear and hopefully you will never see her again until day light! I know that you only captured us to make you look good! You just want Father to think that you are on his side! You just want to create a." Jack put his hand over Williams's mouth.  
  
"You have already said too much.do not go any further!" Jack whispered. "We don't want him to let on we know!"  
  
"Jack, why be you so cruel to William? Why he was only statin' some facts! Would you like to give it a round?! Perhaps you could help me out a bit? What say you?!" Barbossa tried to bargain.  
  
"I say no! I will not bargain with an untrustworthy pirate! You will not and cannot keep your own word! What makes you think that I shall consult to you when you have kidnapped us so?!" Jack questioned.  
  
"Why, I was not the one who captured you! You have it all wrong! You two were just playing around, and fell into the cellar, or at least that is how I saw it happen! Mr. Turner will never know the difference!" Barbossa snickered, revealing his plot!  
  
"He will when I tell him what I have seen here, Barbossa!" Mr. Gibbs stepped forward. "How could you do such a thing to these poor younglings? Why they have done nothin' but come with Mr. Turner on a voyage. Why must you be so harsh?"  
  
"They have heard the plan, Gibbs! They know it all!"  
  
"Even so, Barbossa, it was not a plan I was clearly even a part of! I take no part in mutiny! And further more, I would never hurt these wonderful children! They have done nothing to harm anybody, and I shall not take part in doin' anything to hurt them!" Mr. Gibbs pushed Barbossa aside and came face to face with Bo'sun. "Move out of me way, son! You may look big now, but wait until Mr. Turner and I get through with you! You'll be nothin' but down to a pint sized peanut!" Bo'sun snarled and moved aside. Mr. Gibbs gazed down into the cellar and smiled at Jack and William. "Hello kids, come on! Grab the ladder in the far corner of the room!" Jack darted across the room and found the ladder. "That's it, now place it up against the wall here and then just step up and grab me hand!"  
  
"A LADDER?! I thought I made it clear to remove any stepping devices earlier Bo'sun!" Barbossa reprimanded.  
  
"We did sir, or thought we did! It was hidden in a corner, even you would've made that mistake!" Bo'sun retorted.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU QUESTION ME!!!?" Barbossa grumbled about to backhand Bo'sun.  
  
"Oh give it up Barbossa. You know you would forget such a simple little thing.even I would!" Mr. Gibbs detested his motion. Barbossa put his hand back at his side, but gave a contorted stare to Bo'sun.  
  
"I would've never thought of a ladder!" William admitted. "How did you think to keep one down here?!" He queried as Jack climbed up the steps and grabbed a hold of Mr. Gibb's hand.  
  
"How do you think we un-stalk on the rum and beer so quickly?!" Mr. Gibbs chuckled. William clambered up the ladder just as Mr. Turner came out for a breathe of air and a smoke from his pipe.  
  
"What be all this trouble goin' on?! I come out for a little stroll being done with me work, and this is what I see, my son climbing out of a cellar?! What trouble they be in now Mr. Gibbs?" Mr. Turner inquired.  
  
"Well, sir." he began while lifting William back onto his feet and out of the ditch. "Mr. Barbossa here, kidnapped yer kids for his own little pleasure! I didn't think so at first, but when Sam came to get me wearin' nothin' but her britches and a hat and coat she stole sir, I thought I best come check it out, and there was Mr. Barbossa statin' that he was gonna make it seem that they had fallen into the pit! If you'd rather believe Barbossa than I sir, I understand. I'm just sayin' what I saw with me own two eyes! And I must also say that these eyes have not failed me fer years, Captain!" Mr. Turner glared at Barbossa disillusioned.  
  
"Mr. Barbossa! Why would you do such a thing to me children?! Why I thought I made it clear that they were in fact coming along on the voyage?!"  
  
"We were only playing a little game, sir! Nothing to be alarmed of! I just wanted them to know, what a cruel pirate would do to them in a situation! I meant no harm, sir!" Barbossa misleadingly solidified once again. Samantha stepped out in her little get-up she had acquired and took off the cap.  
  
"A game?!" She screeched. "This is your idea of a game?! I would hate to see what you do when you play hide and seek with a few six year olds Mr. Barbossa! If this is what I had to resort to in order to flee from your men, then exactly what kind of fun and games are we dealing with here, I would like to know!" she stated while folding her arms and sternly fixing her eyes on Barbossa.  
  
"Samantha, Darling. Whatever are you wearing?!" Mr. Turner snickered.  
  
"Mr. Barbossa sent his men after me when I refused to get into the pit! I had to tie my hat and button my dress onto a mop and broom to get away and find Mr. Gibbs to release Mr. Sparrow and William from the cellar! I wasn't about to let his plan succeed in whatever demented game he was playing! If this was a game, I would like to let you know, Mr. Barbossa, that you failed.and I have in fact won!" Samantha clang onto her father's side. He kneeled down and kissed her cheek.  
  
"What you had to go through! My poor darling! Well you best get washed up then! I shall find someone who can properly take care of you! Ah, yes I know of someone, a good family friend! Mr. Gibbs could you please escort my children to the Procton's?!"  
  
"Sure thing, Captain Bootstrap! Come along younglings! I'm going to take you some place safe and sound, and you'll even be able to take a bath! Aye a real nice one at that! Plus, they have a beautiful young lady named Anamaria! She's about yer age Jack, maybe a year or two younger! But she is a fine lady if you be looking!" He took Samantha's hand and began to make his way back to the Black Pearl to gather their things before heading up the hill to the sea-side two-story farm house. Mr. Turner stood up and glared at Barbossa just as his men came running out.  
  
"Barbossa, sir, we were unable to find the girl, but we did find this!" Pintel declared as ran outside, holding up the broom and mop with the attached hat and dress. "Do you think it means something?!" Mr. Turner turned around and gave them the same stern look he did to Barbossa. "Oh, goodness, hello Captain Bootstrap! What be yer business now?! Would you like to know me height now?!" Pintel stood up as tall as he could and let out a fake smile. Mr. Turner began to prance back and forth.  
  
"What good is a well-bodied crew, when they don't even give you a reason to trust them? I am afraid, Mr. Barbossa, that I am relieving you from your position in this voyage. You and half your crew members will not be going. I know of your whole plan to create a mutiny against Jack, and I will not state who has told me neither! You will just have to live with knowing you got caught! As for what you did to me children, I will overlook, because as they will be coming with me, you indeed will not be! The Black Pearl is back in the order of my hands! It belongs to me, and as long as I'm alive, you will NEVER set foot onto it! Do I make myself clear?" He stopped and stared Barbossa down.  
  
"Yes sir, I believe so! Over your dead body is it?!"  
  
"Precisely!" Mr. Turner replied. "As I am still alive, I remain captain of the ship! Therefore what I say goes!"  
  
"Well then, we understand perfectly sir! We will not step one foot onto that ship as long as you are alive!" Barbossa promised.  
  
"Good then we have an accord. Now if you excuse me I must join my younglings up at the Procton's." Mr. Turner looked back at the crew before leaving. "Gentlemen." He began to walk away when one of the crew confronted him.  
  
"Captain Bootstrap, sir!" Ragetti called after. Mr. Turner turned around and nodded his head, allowing Ragetti to speak his mind. "When will we know which of us is not goin'?!" He asked.  
  
"I will tell you tomorrow morning just as we board the ship! Now goodnight!"  
  
It was way past the timing of the sun set since they first arrived to Tortuga and already the children had been on a huge adventure, running away from pirates, eves- dropping on conversations not meant for their ears, and saving Captain Bootstrap from the evil minded Barbossa. They were now half way up the hillside with Mr. Gibbs leading the way as they closely followed behind. William threw rocks with every step he took. They skipped off the side of the road and into the ocean bellow. It tremendously irritated Samantha.  
  
"William, could you please stop that! It's making me nervous!" She faltered.  
  
"Why must I? I'm enjoying it very much. It keeps me preoccupied! Would you rather that I tossed them at your head?" William exasperatingly offered.  
  
"Oh you are a wretched boy! You know that?! First you throw hay upon my head and now this! You never listen!"  
  
"I haven't thrown hay upon your ugly head since we left home!"  
  
"Yes and I'm sure with very good reason too!" Samantha rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yes in fact there is a very good reason for that!" Samantha looked at him waiting for his answer. "There hasn't been any hay to throw!" William teased.  
  
"Yes and you've been doing it through your whole child hood too! You'd think that you'd grow up.someday! But I doubt that'll ever happen!" Samantha shot back.  
  
"I will grow up, you'll see, and when I do I'll marry Elizabeth Swann, the most beautiful woman on the earth!" He day dreamed.  
  
"Elizabeth? My best friend?! I doubt it very much so William! She is not your type at all.I would know, because if you weren't my brother, I wouldn't like you like that either!"  
  
"Says the girl who is dressed like a boy!" William poked fun at her appearance.  
  
"Yes well I didn't get thrown into a pit did I? I fought and won! I saved your sorry butt!" Samantha reminded.  
  
"Could you two please stop? Do you ever get along?" Jack complained.  
  
"Yes we do get along, when he asleep and that's only when he's not snoring up a storm as he always does every night!" Samantha laughed.  
  
"I do not snore!" William asserted.  
  
"Like a beast!"  
  
"I do not!"  
  
"Yes you do!" Samantha pledged.  
  
"STOP IT!!!" Jack bellowed. "You two go at it none stop. I should've known you both are still only 13 years of age! At least one of us has grown up enough to get some back bone! Now be quiet both of you! Can't you just enjoy the scenery? The stars? Please, anything but fighting, and if it'll get you two to stop quarreling, William do not throw anymore rocks, and Sam please just don't speak!" He instructed.  
  
"No, it's okay, William you can throw your rocks, just do it in front of me!" Samantha stepped aside and let William pass her as he began to toss the rocks into the ocean once again. Soon it became very silent, and nothing but the chirping of the crickets' songs were heard. Samantha gazed up at the stars and noticed one twinkle. She winked at it as always. Jack had noticed her reaction and wondered why she would do such a strange thing in the middle of nowhere.  
  
"What are you doing?" He mutely whispered. Samantha looked at him realizing he had been watching her.  
  
"Nothing, it's just a family tradition! It was something my mother once said to me! It wouldn't matter to you if I told you, it's just a silly habit!" She dismissed him and gazed back up at the starry sky. "If you see a shooting star, lemme know!" Jack looked up at the stars as well. He began to tease Sam by winking at every star he saw. Samantha noticed and was not pleased. "Mr. Sparrow is that your way of mocking me?" Jack stopped and innocently smiled.  
  
"No, I was just trying to figure out what it is you were doing exactly!"  
  
"I told you it wouldn't matter, you wouldn't understand!"  
  
"No worries, Sam. I didn't ask you to explain again. You don't have to. I'll just figure it out on my own!" Jack continued to wink at each star in the sky, and finally Sam gave up.  
  
"Alright, my mother once told me that every time a star twinkled that I am to wink back because it is her gazing down on me, a sign of love and compassion! So I took that into heart and I've never once forgotten it. It's something very special to me, now you know, so you may stop mocking me!" She went back to looking for a shooting star.  
  
"And the shooting star part would be?" Jack inquired. Samantha looked at him frustrated. "Hey, I'm just askin' you are the one who brought it up!"  
  
"She said that if I ever saw a shooting star to make a wish and that it would come true on her blessing!"  
  
"Have any of them ever come true when you wished upon said star?"  
  
"I wouldn't know.I've never seen one!" Samantha confessed. "I'm waiting for one to make a very special wish!"  
  
"Which would be?"  
  
"If I tell you, I'd have to kill you, and I love you too much to do that!"  
  
"What was that?!" Jack requested her to repeat what she had just whispered.  
  
"You are a very dear friend and I would hate to kill you!" Samantha replied covering up what she had said last.  
  
"We're almost there younglings! Keep up the walkin' good exercise it is!" Mr. Gibbs called behind him.  
  
When they had reached the doorstep to the farmhouse overlooking the glamorous sea as Samantha's balcony did back home, Mr. Gibbs tapped on the door and it was opened by a chocolate-skinned man wearing petite reading glasses. He smiled at Mr. Gibbs and happily opened his arms.  
  
"Gibbs you 'ole fool! What brings you back so soon! Why it was just last night we played a game of cards!" He declared why hugging his friend. He noticed the children behind them, Samantha in particular who was holding onto a man's cap yet was in nothing but her britches and wearing a huge coat clearly not made for her. "What be your business this time?" He asked while releasing Mr. Gibbs.  
  
"Well, as you can see I have a couple of new comers to the bay! Captain Bootstrap Bill himself has returned to these here shores. Barbossa tried to go through with his scheme like planned. It didn't work. These younglings are smarter than ye think! Well at least this one is!" He put his arm around Samantha. The man turned to her and smiled.  
  
"What be your name Missy?" He asked.  
  
"Miss Samantha Anne Turner! And yours?!" Samantha courteously entailed.  
  
"I be Mr. Taylor no-middle-name Procton. I own this here land you see around you. This farm and that there shore bellow, well most of it anyway!"  
  
"Impressive," Sam admitted. "It is enchanting to meet you Mr. Procton!" She held out her hand for him to shake, and that he civilly did.  
  
"You have a very polite young lady here, Mr. Gibbs. She belong to Bootstrap?"  
  
"Aye, she does, and this here is William!" Mr. Gibbs scooted Will up front, he let out a fake grin.  
  
"Well, pleasure to meet you, Will!" Mr. Procton stated while shaking his hand.  
  
"Likewise," William reluctantly deliberated.  
  
"Ah, and who is the young strapping lad behind Mr. Turner?"  
  
"This here be, Mr. Jack Sparrow!" Mr. Gibbs swaggered Jack forward, he smiled politely as he shook Mr. Procton's hand.  
  
"You related to Cannon Bird Sparrow by any chance?" He asked.  
  
"Yes sir. I believe so!" Jack replied.  
  
"Well, I hope its fine to say that you look just like your father, boy! Come on inside, there's plenty of food left, the children are upstairs in their rooms, I'll get them to come down and show you to your's!" Mr. Procton extensively opened the door and stepped aside so that the children could come in. "Is that their luggage there, Gibbs?" Mr. Procton asked while pointing to four carpet bags off to the side of the porch. Mr. Gibbs turned around and realized he almost left them there.  
  
"Oh yes, they be!" He picked them up once more and strolled inside with the others.  
  
When entering the parlor Samantha curiously gazed around. She could see straight into the kitchen which was formally fit with a luxurious dining room. It was a twelve seated oak wood dining set, above it stood a gleaming candlelight chandelier. She then turned her attention the room off to her left. There she saw a lovely quaint fire place with black and white photos placed on the mantle and two burgundy clothed chairs on either side of the room. In the corner was a small desk with a feathered pen placed in ink and pieces of parchment already laid out. Mrs. Procton came down the hallway startled by Sam's peculiar display.  
  
"My my! What children do these days!" She gasped. "Taylor, Darling who are these adorable children?"  
  
"They belong to Bootstrap Bill, well at least Will and Samantha do, this here is Jack Sparrow! His father was Cannon Bird Sparrow!" Mr. Procton explained while summating at Jack. "This here, in the interesting get up is Samantha, she has yet to tell us why she's dressed in such, but she's Bootstrap's only daughter. And this next to her is her brother William. Named after his father no doubt!"  
  
"Welcome to the Procton household children! I'll summon the others to come down stairs to greet you!" Mrs. Procton then fled up the narrow stairs and knocked on a door around the corner. Soon it creaked open and foot step after footstep was heard. Three children accompanied Mrs. Procton back down the steps. "Children, I'd like to introduce you to Mr. Turner's children. This is Samantha, excuse her britches, she's going to tell us all about this later, aren't you Sam?" Samantha nodded. "And next to her is her brother William, and then this is Mr. Jack Sparrow, they all are related to some good family friends of ours! These are our children. This wonderful young lady next to me is Anamaria our eldest!" A girl just about Jack's age stepped forward. She had long flowing ebony hair which was pulled back into a french braid. Her eyes held the sweet innocent color of nutmeg. She smiled as she slowly paraded down the steps.  
  
"Hello it is very nice to see new faces. I haven't been out of this old house in so long. Samantha is it?!" She confronted Sam.  
  
"Yes, oh forgive the appearance, as your mother stated I will explain I just hoped that I would be able to get cleaned up!"  
  
"Oh of course, you can come with me. I'll take you to the wash room. You may stay in my room tonight if you wish!"  
  
"That would be lovely!" Samantha let out a small grin as she accepted the invitation.  
  
"Those two boys hiding behind mother are my brothers who are twins, Joe and Donavan. They are a bit shy!" Two little boys crept out from behind Mrs. Procton and showed their faces. "They are only 10 so you get the picture. The one on Mother's left is Donavan. The one to the right is Joe. You can usually tell them apart by their eye color, it changes every now and then." Anamaria explained. "I'm 15, how old are you, Sam?"  
  
"Oh, I'm 13. I will be 14 in two weeks! So will my brother William! We are twins as well.only of course not identical!"  
  
"Come now, I'll take you upstairs where you may wash up. It must've been a hard night for you. I bet that Barbossa was up to something again."  
  
"You know of Barbossa?" Samantha was stunned to hear such.  
  
"Yes who doesn't?! He's the town's villain. Him and his group of thugs are usually always planning something ghastly new, something terrible. He is a vicious man. Though he once was well respected. Come along, we must get you cleaned up!"  
  
"There here be Samantha's belongings!" Mr. Gibbs handed two carpet bags to Anamaria before they continued up the steps. Just as they descended aloft the stairs a light tap came from the door. The boys scooted into the next room and Samantha turned around. Mr. Procton slowly opened the door.  
  
"Oh, hello! It sure is good to see your face sir! Come on in!" He greeted. Mr. Turner stepped inside with his hat off. He nodded at Mrs. Procton and when he saw Sam upon the stairs he smiled. "I am glad to see you be gettin' cleaned up, Love! Do enjoy yourself! I will tell you everything that happened before bed!" Samantha stood still clinging onto the man's cap she stole. She smiled.  
  
"Yes, I cannot wait until I am freshly made up and in my nightgown! And I cannot wait to hear what you have to tell me! Goodnight for now!" She continued up the steps with Anamaria.  
  
Ana showed her to the wash room. There was a bath tub yet it was empty. Mrs. Procton came up and knocked on the door. She had two towels placed over her arm, a jar of strawberry shampoo imported from America, and a bucket of newly warmed up water.  
  
"Here you are Samantha. All you need to do is get yourself all cleaned up. I'll send Ana to fetch your nightgown!" She set the towels onto the countertop next to the washing tub and the jar onto the corner. "You'll feel as right as rain when you are finished!" Mrs. Procton smiled as she walked out the door.  
  
"Which carpet bag is your gown in?"  
  
"Um, I'm not sure.we could just check each." They began to ramble through her bags and while doing so, Sam laid out her outfit for her voyage tomorrow.  
  
"Here it is!" declared Ana as she pulled the white lacy gown out of the bag. "I'll just set it on the cot Mother placed out for you!" She left the room and Samantha began to take off the coat she had swiped off a drunken man, of course it smelt of rum and beer, it was not in the least the smell of roses. Ana walked back in and took the two carpet bags into each hand once again. "There is a robe you may use on the back of this door, it is mine. When you are finished just wrap the towel around you and place the robe on. Your gown is waiting for you in the next room as well as your dress and belongings for tomorrow! Enjoy! The bucket is right at the edge there, just pour it into the tub, you best do so soon, for it will get cold!" She left the room and shut the door on her way out.  
  
Sam poured the poaching water into the tub as she was instructed. She stripped herself of her clothing and stepped into the stewing bath.  
  
"Ah." she sighed. "Finally a bit of rest from all this hectic business" Suddenly a knock came from behind the door. "Oh no." Samantha murmured. "Who is it?!" She called.  
  
"It's Jack, are you decent? I need to talk to you!" He established from behind the door.  
  
"No I am not decent and do not even think of stepping through that door!" Samantha hollered.  
  
"I wouldn't do such, Miss Turner! I just need a word." Jack insisted.  
  
"Whatever it is you can say from right where you are!"  
  
"Its' not something to be hollered, Sam.I'd like to speak with you in person."  
  
"Well you have picked a very bad time to do such! Could it possibly wait until later? I have finally gained my chance to relax and get cleaned up! Is it very important to the most that I cannot rest for one second?!"  
  
"No you can rest for one second, but when that time is up then you must come out! Oh look it's been one second!" Jack teased.  
  
"Mr. Sparrow, please!" Samantha rolled her eyes once more. "Just leave until I am well and dressed for bed, then we may speak! Now go!"  
  
"Alright, I will do so! Have a good rest your majesty!" Jack lividly shouted. He stammered down the steps in a distraught manner. Ana came from her room and noticed Jack's upset expression.  
  
"Mr. Sparrow, is there any way I may help in your dismay?" She called after him. He turned around and nodded a bit to confirm that he gave her permission to continue down his way. Ana jogged down the steps and smiled. "What is it that is bothering you so much?"  
  
"Could we go for a walk through the garden outback?" Jack ask  
  
"Why of course, if that is what you wish, Mr. Sparrow, but may I ask as to why in the garden?"  
  
"It's a lovely night, maybe I could find some flowers to give to Sam." "Ah, has the love bug gotten a hold of your heart?" Ana amorously ribbed.  
  
"Yes, I am afraid so, since the day she was born in fact." Jack confessed.  
  
"Well come, you shall tell me more out in the garden then!"  
  
They walked out into the misty night and strolled around the garden. William had seen them do such and wondered as to the occasion. He followed them and planned to eves drop on their conversation. Mr. Turner and the other adults were situated around the table talking about the voyage and the plans.  
  
"So, the Isle de Muerta is where we be off to is it, Captain?" Mr. Procton questioned.  
  
"Yes, indeed. It is where the treasure is hidden. No one knows where it is except for Barbossa, Gibbs and I."  
  
"Aye," Mr. Gibbs began. "It's a spooky old cave. They say that there is a curse upon such. I doubt that very much so, it was on our last voyage that we did find such! And if a curse was put upon it, we would've been the ones a doin' the cursin' right?" Mr. Turner amusingly laughed.  
  
"I suppose that is true! But you never know what may happen, I have looked into these things, heard stories and what not, some are true, some are just fairy tales and myths. But whatever they be, It is no doubt a dangerous mission. If there be a curse, some dead pirate could've come about and done it! Such as Cortez himself. Maybe he wanted to use us to bring back every last piece of the gold so he could curse it so that no one could touch it! I know that Barbossa knows more about it, so maybe if I get a chance before we leave, I can consult him about it! That is if he doesn't mind, he may not speak after what I did to him tonight!"  
  
"What you did was a noble cause! You stopped a vile man from hurting your children and crew. It was a very rational thing to do! You are a wise captain. I think we should move you up to Commodore, it is the least we could do! You could appoint Mr. Gibbs here as your captain, or young Jack! A fine boy he is!" Mrs. Procton suggested.  
  
"Well, I will only accept that position if the whole crew nominates such, but for now, I am mighty fine bein' just a captain. And someday Jack surely will be the same, once he has grown up some. He is still just a young lad, but soon enough he will be a young adult! Oh and when that day comes, I'll tell ya now, I will be very happy!" Mr. Turner took lifted his cup of coffee in cheers and nodded before he took a sip.  
  
"I do admit to me having second thoughts about her, we do bicker quiet frequently, but then I remember that that is what all married couples do! And though we are not married, I hope someday we will be! I shall not propose to her in awhile, however I shall let her know of my feelings for her! I wanted to tell her tonight.it being so unforgettably lovely and all, but she told me to go away, of course she is getting all groomed!" Jack continued on with his story to Ana.  
  
"Well, I shall summon her to come out and get ready for bed. I shall tell her it is her father's doing and that he wishes for her to speak with you immediately!" She advised. "Does that sound alright?"  
  
"Sure, I suppose, as long as she does not find out that you are in fact lying! I wouldn't want to look like a fraud in front of her once more! She already does believe I think poorly of her, oh but I don't, in the least!"  
  
"EWWW!" William finally squealed. He stepped forward from behind the bush he was at. "You're in love with my SISTER?" Jack and Anamaria turned around startled. And when they had figured out that he had been there through the entire conversation they grew displeased. "I can't believe you didn't tell me! I thought we were the best of friends and now I find that you want Sam?! Of all the girls in the world you could have you chose."  
  
"That is enough Will! This is exactly why I didn't tell you.I knew you wouldn't be able to handle it! And you have further just proved my point by your reaction, even when eves dropping, another piece of proof that just goes to show that I cannot trust you! Now.can I?!" Jack admonished.  
  
"I did not mean any harm Jack, it's just I was curious as the occasion!" William pleaded guilty.  
  
"Why not then simply ask us where we were off to then?!" Ana questioned.  
  
"Don't you feel terrible now that you were caught?" Jack issued.  
  
"I was not caught! I just fumbled in my own doings! It was my own fault, you didn't find me! I came out! There is a big difference!" Will clarified.  
  
"Ah, sure there is! Well if you excuse me, I am going to enjoy the view while Ana fetches Sam for me!"  
  
"Oh, don't even bother fetching her! She's already out of her bath!" William explained.  
  
"Whatever do you mean?!" Ana queried.  
  
"Look yonder!" Will pointed to her balcony window that was open, there was Sam prancing back and forth softly brushing through her chestnut curls. "She is already out of her bath! Can you not see her?!"  
  
"No we can see her fine!" Jack dismissed William's question as he gazed at Samantha prancing. He was captured by her nightly beauty.  
  
"I will go and fetch her for you!" Ana jogged back into the house and up the steps. She softly knocked upon the door and entered. "Samantha?" Sam turned and gazed at her. By this time she was sitting at the vanity.  
  
"Yes?!" she answered.  
  
"Your father would like you to have a word with Mr. Sparrow. He is out in the garden waiting for you."  
  
"My father?! What does he have to do with the conversation Mr. Sparrow wished to have with me earlier?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know if it had anything to do with such, I am not even sure of what you speak of, but Mr. Sparrow is out in the back garden waiting for you. See for yourself he is outside the balcony now."  
  
"No that's alright, tell Mr. Sparrow that I will be out when I mean to! I am busy right now, I have more important things to worry about than him!" Samantha discharged Jack's request.  
  
"You obviously are not as bright as he takes you to be!" Ana murmured before closing the door on her way out. Samantha heard her little remark and wondered what she had meant. She went on with brushing her hair and ignored the comment. 


End file.
